dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Peachy Heart
Peachy Heart is one of Button Mash and Sweetie Belle's children and is the older sister of Thompson Colt and Joe Joey. Her dragon, a Nadder Streaker, is Spinestreak. Bio Peachy Heart was first born 3 years after The Battle for Berk and Equestria, and as she grew up she stayed close to her parents' side and didn't wander off doing dangerous things. then when her brother and sister were born she did the best she could to help her parents take care of them. Where she would later be taken into the Jedi order for training being trained by the Crusaders and Blythe slowly coming to the rank of a younger Jedi Knight. Then later after Puncher and Singun had 3 dragon hatchlings Peachy took the first born one as her own dragon, naming her "Spinestreak" (since she had a lot of spines on her body and could fly at high speeds). Peachy Heart would then join the Riders on a mission to find Jedi who survived Order 66, where they would to Tatooine to search for Kitty Katswell. However, she and her siblings got separated from the group where they were chased by Stormtroopers but were saved by Rex, Hamm, and Slinky. Personality Peachy is quite girly when it comes to her main personality, often times showing good mannerism like her Aunt Rarity does. And is quite peachy, where she is quite giggly and sweet. She also tries to keep her 2 siblings out of trouble where she tries to point out something dangerous or when they are about to do something stupid. And she tries to have an optimistic attitude about her life and try to see the good in everything. And she's not fond of having to take aggressive moves and tries to solve things with diplomatic solutions. Physical Appearance Peachy Heart is a unicorn filly with a light Peach-orange coat, and a pink and light brown mane and tail. with light green eyes (like her mother's). Skills and Abilities '''Singing: '''Like her mother, Peachy Heart is a really skilled singer, being able to come up with songs in her head and deliver a good perfect pitch. '''Fashion Designing: '''Peachy Heart is also skilled in fashion designing as she was able to create some new Cutie Mark Crusader Capes for herself and her siblings as well as her friends, even making some neckerchiefs for their Dragons. '''Marksmanship: '''Peachy heart is very skilled at gunfighting (although she prefers using her Force skills more) as she is able to dual-wield her 2 revolvers with high accuracy. Where she fires at a average pace as to not waste her ammo. '''Force Skills: '''Peachy Heart is very skilled in the Force. She could Force Jump, use Animal Friendship , Mind Tricks, she was a capable telekinetic, and had a fine Force Sense. Her telekinesis utilized in the form of Force Push was average, but still formidable enough. '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Peachy Heart is one of the best Lightsaber duelists out of her siblings, using Form III Soresu as her main combat form. '''Magic Skills: '''Peachy is averagely skilled in magic being able to use levitation and telekinetic skills. Main Weaponry * S&W Model 29 Revolver * Colt Anaconda Revolver * Peach Orange Lightsaber Trivia *Peachy Heart makes her appearance in The Beginning Adventure * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Equines Category:Daughters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Riders of Equestria Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Form III Users